


Relief

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (English) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba will have to go alone to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Elphaba smiled, seeing her best friends back walking away down the hallway after the gryffindor who, that very morning, asked her to accompany him to the ball. They had talked about going together to avoid the dating issues, but the green knew that that would not happen: Frost had been too much time behind Elsa to miss the chance.

She sighed and turned to the quidditch field. She knew that no one would take her place in Elsa's heart, but couldn't help feeling that twinge of jealousy seeing her walking away towards he who would be with the blond for the rest of their lives (her crystal ballwas never wrong). She needed to vent.

When she reached open field she summoned her Cleansweep 7 and took flight, unaware of the dark skinned boy in a blue uniform watching her from the stands.


End file.
